Insomnie
by Blue Doctor Second
Summary: Rory n'arrive plus à dormir et pour une raison bien simple: Il rêve du Docteur! Léger lemon /!\


**Insomnie**

**RoryxEleven's fans, je m'adresse à vous:** Je considère que ce n'est pas aussi bien qu'à l'habitude mais bon... aujourd'hui j'étais malade et c'était ma manière de m'occuper! ;-)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Un corps se mouvait au dessus du sien, sa peau rentrant en contact sensuellement avec celle, pâle, qui le surplombait. Les mains de Rory parcourraient le corps délicieusement courbé dont le dos formait une arcade empreinte de gémissements diverses, divins à l'oreille de n'importe quel entendeur. Le jeune homme tentait désespérément de coller plus encore qu'au maximum le bassin de la personne avec lui, de sorte à ce qu'ils fusionnent en un seulement, multipliant le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient par une infinité de sons. Des mains inconnues se pressaient dans les cheveux du Romain, ne sachant que faire et s'accrochant fiévreusement à ce qu'elles pouvaient dans l'espoir d'aimer. Des lèvres venaient appuyer contre les épaules de Rory, lâchant parfois un cou de dent sous l'influence d'une pulsion d'amour sauvage. Elles remontaient quelques fois, happant celles du jeune homme, ne laissant qu'une supernova éclater tous les endroits où elles avaient eu le malheur de se poser. Ses yeux vinrent chercher les autres, se perdant dans ceux pas si inconnus que cela finalement, bleus. Rory prit soudainement conscience de la personne qui se trouvait au dessus de lui.

-"Docteur!" Il se réveilla en hurlant le prénom de son amant imaginaire, choqué.

Comment pouvait-il avoir songé ne serait-ce qu'une seule et infime seconde au Galifréen de cette manière? Ce qui le stupéfiais le plus n'était pas d'avoir fait ce rêve étrange, c'était qu'il y avait prit du plaisir! Mais il avait Amy et se sentait coupable de penser à cela, de plus qu'elle dormait juste au dessus de lui et c'était un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillé à l'entente de ce cri. Et d'ailleurs où était-il en ce moment même, cet alien? Ce dernier l'avait sûrement entendu hurler, par contre, car il avait la faculté d'entendre quiconque l'appelait, en apparence tout du moins.

Le jeune homme tenta d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et se recoucha sur le matelas désormais sali des idées de la nuit qui venait de passer. Il se tourna et se retourna, essayant toutes les positions imaginables pour ramener le sommeil à ses côtés. La chambre ressemblait à une sombre prison, comme si une centaine de prisonniers avaient défilé entre ces murs, regardant le plafond qui semblait les juger du haut de sa voûte céleste. Oui c'était cela le mot exacte. Le Romain se sentait comme un prisonnier. Prisonnier d'idées étranges, prisonnier et coupable. Soudain, il se releva sur sa couche et décida que sa nuit était terminée, qu'il ne méritait plus de dormir pour l'instant. Il voulait aller voir à travers les portes du TARDIS, voir l'espace infini se dérouler devant ses yeux émerveillée, avec toutes les étoiles qu'il renfermait, comme cousues sur un tissu sombre.

Il prit bien garde à ne pas faire bouger le lit lorsqu'il se leva pour rejoindre la salle des commandes. Le Docteur était-il là-bas ou bien avait-il une chambre où il dormait? Cette question ne traversa l'esprit de Rory qu'une micro seconde, celui-ci bien trop heureux se s'échapper de la morne chambre trop chauffée où il se trouvait auparavant. Les quelques 2000 années qu'il avait vu défiler l'avaient fatigué et il voulait se reposer, prendre le temps de respirer l'air qui l'entourait au lieu de toujours et seulement courir.

C'est en robe de chambre bleu et blanche qu'il arriva dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par de petites lanternes orangées voletant mystérieusement dans l'atmosphère en faisant tournoyer les ombres sur les murs aux arrondis tellement fantastiques. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux environs de la porte, il s'aperçu que celle-ci était ouverte en grand, laissant se dévoiler le ciel empreint de mille teintes de bleus, d'étoiles et de galaxies rosacées. Etait-ce le docteur qui se trouvait au dehors si elle était dans une telle position? Un frisson passa rapidement dans le dos du jeune homme, le laissant perplexe quant à sa signification. Etait-ce un frisson de crainte de se retrouver dans celui qui avait hanté sa nuit ou... un frisson d'engouement?

-"Rory?"

Le jeune homme fut décontenancé un moment. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'apparition du Galifréen, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier portait un casque de cosmonaute mais avait sa tenue de tous les jours, la veste en moins. Il avait parlé d'une voix légèrement métallisée par le port de ce qu'il avait autour du crâne.

Il retira se dernier objet et s'approcha, intrigué, du Romain.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Rory avait pris une délicate teinte rosée, presque invisible à l'œil nu. Il voyait encore le corps du Docteur entièrement soumis à sa personne, sien, dans lequel il s'enfonçait avec amour. Il décida alors de choisir avec soin ses mots.

-"Je n'arrivait pas à dormir. Je... "hésitât-il "Je veux seulement prendre un peu l'air."

Le Docteur réfléchi.

-"Tu veux que j'agrandisse la bulle d'oxygène?"

-"Non, ça devrait aller. Je veux simplement m'assoir et contempler le ciel qui nous entoure." sa voix se faisait presque suppliante, gênée de devoir affronter ces visions d'égarement et de plaisir devant la personne visée.

Le Docteur posa sa main sur le bras de Rory quelques secondes, lui propulsant 2000 volts dans le corps en un lapse de temps très réduit, le faisant presque mourir de chaleur.

-"D'accord." Le Galifréen n'avait pas idée de la façon dont il faisait "souffrir" le jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'à se laisser emporter par le firmament qu'il pouvait toucher seulement en levant les bras.

Il parti aussi vite qu'il le pu s'installer à l'endroit tant désiré, laissant ses jambes pendre de dépit dans le vide. Que se passerait-il si il tombait? Serait-il mort? Si non, pourrait-il remonter? Le Docteur le sauverait-il?

L'homme s'installa à ses côtés, ses jambes touchant celles du Romain.

-"Tu sais, je t'ai entendu crier mon nom tout à l'heure." Oh non, pourvu qu'il n'ai pas deviné; pensait de toutes ses forces Rory "Mais ce que j'ai entendu n'était pas empreint de désespoir. Pourquoi as-tu hurlé mon prénom dans ce cas?"

Que faire? Inventer un mensonge?

-"Je... je ne sais pas. J'ai dû faire un cauchemar." tenta-t-il

Ce du calmer le Docteur, qui continua d'observer les galaxies qu'il connaissait probablement par cœur, sans un mot. Sa mèche de cheveux était soulevée par un inexistant vent et son dos était baigné dans la lumière qui émanait des lanternes volantes. Il faisait bon. Il faisait bon comme un soir d'été au bord de la mer. Etait-ce de l'extra-terrestre que venait cette odeur envoûtante de liberté et d'envie? Soudain, ne s'y attendant pas, Rory reçu des lèvres sur les siennes qu'il repoussa au début. Puis il se fit à la conclusion que le Docteur l'embrassait et répondit au baiser. Ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux châtains, l'agrippant comme si le jeune homme avait peur de perdre la personne qu'il embrassait. La langue du docteur quémanda avec fièvre l'autorisation d'entrer dans le palais de milles douceurs qu'était la bouche du Romain, ce qu'il accepta sans vraiment le repousser malgré ses pensées d'excuse envers Amélia. Les deux bouts de chaire dansaient un tango enflammé, ne repoussant qu'à bien plus loin l'heure de s'arrêter. C'est le souffle court qu'il s'arrêtèrent, se cherchant des yeux avec sauvagerie et les lèvres rougies par le plaisir qu'avait donné cette "embrassade".

-"Je le savais" fini par dire l'homme de 1000 ans, une fois sa respiration retrouvée et ses deux cœurs calmés.

Il se leva, et parti, laissant seul Rory avec son désir envers lui grandissant.

_Comment pouvait-il faire cela? Il était le Docteur. Comment pouvait-il faire cela?! Il était le Docteur!_

Rory avait les yeux embués par la rage, il lui semblait pourtant que l'alien avait apprécié! Il laissa les larmes rouler abondamment sur ses joues rougies. Il se sentait tellement idiot et faible, pourquoi avait-il cru un instant qu'il s'intéressait à lui? Il ne l'avait jamais calculé...

Alors tout espoir avait été chassé de l'esprit du jeune homme qui se lamentait, il aperçu une ombre se glisser furtivement jusqu'à lui et lui faire un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

-"Docteur!" Il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

L'homme en loques lui rendit son étreinte.

_Au moins, ils savaient ce qu'il allaient faire du reste de la nuit;_

* * *

Laissez une review!

**_Blue Doctor_**


End file.
